


the thrill of the kill

by Duck_Life



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Coping, Drinking, Episode: s02e19 Blood Oath, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Kira talks to Dax after the ordeal with the Albino.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax & Kira Nerys
Kudos: 14





	the thrill of the kill

Kira takes the barstool next to Dax and looks at Quark. “Two Berrellian Blasters.” 

“You got it,” Quark says, busying himself making the drinks. While he’s doing that, Kira turns to Dax. 

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Dax says. She sounds faraway, distracted. “Thought you were going to ask how I’m doing.”

“Don’t need to,” Kira says. “I know how you’re doing.” Quark brings the drinks— two tall glasses of something blue and bubbly. Dax reaches for one, and then Kira slides them both toward her. “They’re both for you. Drink up.” 

“Thanks,” she mumbles, taking a tentative sip from one glass. Her eyes widen, and then she takes a deeper sip. 

“Did you get what you wanted?” Kira asks after a moment. 

Dax looks down at her hands. “I lost two good friends,” she says. “The Albino is dead. I did what I intended to do.” She takes another sip of her drink. “I thought, I don’t know, I thought this would feel… I didn’t kill him. I mean, I helped. Yeah, I helped. But I didn’t strike the killing blow. Is that just a technicality, though? I mean, would I feel any different if I’d been the one to—”

“Yes,” Kira says, staring straight ahead. “Yes, you would.”

“Oh.” Dax drinks. Kira sits beside her and listens to the chatter of patrons and the whirring of the Dabo wheel. 


End file.
